1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a same person determination device and method, and a control program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the propagation of digital cameras and smartphones, imaging has become easy, and very many images may be stored in a memory card or a personal computer. For example, in a case where an album is created from a number of images, it is necessary for persons to be grouped in order to find a main person. Therefore, there are identification of a plurality of faces (U.S. Pat. No. 8,379,939B), formation of a group of the same persons (JP2006-343791A, JP2007-102549A, JP2010-211785A, and JP2012-64082A), person collation (JP2011-34133A), estimation of human relationships (JP2009-59042A), and the like.